Long Time
by BritaChica
Summary: A song fic to Long Time by Blue. Sirius in Azkaban. Please R/R!


Long Time by Brita*Chica 

A/N: I just found this song again and it struck me how it works with the Sirius in Azkaban thing. Well, if someone else was writing it then it would probably work better. This is a songfic to the song Long Time by Blue. (My favourite song on the album) and this is set when Sirius was still in Azkaban. Please R/R! 

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Blue. The Harry Potter characters, locations and settings belong to J. K. Rowling and the plot and Alex belong to me.__

__

__Sirius stared at the wall across his cell from him. He had been in Azkaban for just under a year now. The place was horrible. The Dementors sucked all nice thoughts from you without failure and the mutterings of the other prisoners scared him. Song said that the dark lord was going to come and rescue them and that they just had to wait until he got there. Some of the younger ones called out for their parents in their sleep. Most just muttered to themselves. They didn't make any sense. They didn't have to. Putting a person in Azkaban was bound to drive a person crazy. It was just a matter of time. He didn't want to turn crazy. To stare into space and talk to people as if they were really there. That was when the thought struck him. He would talk to someone as if they were not really there. Cling onto sanity using the only person he knew who could make him. He opened his mouth and words to a song came out. 

_The warmth in your smile is the warmth that I desire._

_Cos it's cold and lonely in this place. (Oh yeah.)_

_And I need to get close to the flames in a fire._

_And lose myself in yesterday._

"Alex, there's something I need to tell you." 

"Hurry it up Black. My break finishes in two minutes and I don't have time for idle chit-chat." 

Sirius looked at his co-worker. Even wearing the dreadful uniform she managed to look perfect. Her hair fell down to her chin in small ringlets and made her face seem thinner. Her eyes pierced into his very soul, they seemed endless. Lengths of blue ocean that shone in the faint sunlight and that a person could get lost in as they were. He realised that he had been staring at her. 

"What, do I have something on my face?" She said looking in the grease covered mirror in the employees section of the muggle Burger King where both of them worked. 

"I love you..." He said suddenly. 

_It's gonna be a long long long time._

_Till I can be with you again and see your smile._

_It's gonna be a long long long time._

_Till I hold you in my arms all through the night._

_It's gonna be a long long time._

__

__"What?" 

"I'm sorry. I didn't say anything. Never mind. You should get back to work." Sirius said quickly. 

"Why did you say that?" 

"I didn't say 'that'. I said some other words but not the word that. I didn't say anything. You should get back to work now." He said fumbling over his words and trying to avoid her glaze. She was a Witch, not a muggle, but she hadn't gone to Hogwarts. Sirius only worked there to get extra money. Now he had to leave. Before he made an either bigger fool of himself. 

He turned to go towards the door but was stopped by feeling her lips on his. 

_Lookin' outside and I feel so uninspired._

_And it rains all through this lonely night. (Oh yeah.)_

_I'm losing my mind and my soul is feeling tired._

_Cos girl you are my guiding light. (Oh yeah.)_

"Hmm. Padfoot getting married. Not something that any of us expected to happen." Prongs said to me. 

"Yeah, we reckoned that you would have been a bachelor for the rest of your life." My friends joked as I got ready for my big day. 

"You like her don't you?" I asked worried. They didn't look at me. "What don't you like about her?" 

"Well..." 

"It's nothing really..." 

"It's just..." 

"Don't you think she looks a bit fat?" James finished. 

"Really? I don't notice it?" I replied confused. 

_It's gonna be a long long long time._

_Till I can be with you again and see your smile._

_It's gonna be a long long long time._

_Till I hold you in my arms all through the night._

_It's gonna be a long long time._

I couldn't see it. To me she didn't look fat at all. My friends told me that she was and she complained that she couldn't loose weight but I thought that she looked perfect. 

I spoke to Lily about this. Firstly she joked that I needed glasses and then she said that I was only able to see her inner beauty for some strange reason, and not what she looked like on the outside. She said that it was really rare for a person to be able to do this and that I should relish what she could only describe as true love. 

_Girl I've been missin' you, I never thought I'd feel this way. _

_All the feelings I have grow stronger everyday._

_Girl I want you to know that I will never let you go._

_Your the only one I really want and there's one thing you've got to know..._

__

__True love. I had never believed in it before. I thought that it had all been made up. I suppose that it hadn't. 

_It's gonna be a long long long time._

_Till I can be with you again and see your smile._

_It's gonna be a long long long time._

_Till I can hold you in my arms all through the night._

_It's gonna be a long long time._

__

_It's gonna be a long long long time._

_Till I can be with you again all through the night._

_It's gonna be a long long long time._

_Till I hold you in my arms all through the night._

_It's gonna be a long long time._

__

__Sirius felt the Dementors creep up on him. Some of the prisoners had gone quiet. Listening to him sing. He felt the shadow of darkness try to cover him. It didn't stop him though. It wasn't a cheerful song. It gave him something that the Dementors didn't want him to have though. 

Hope. 

Chances are that Alex thought that he was evil just like everyone else. He thought of her though and sang the last few lines of the song. Knowing that, one day, they would end up true. Hopefully. 

_Listen girl, I need you, are you there?_

_There's nothing I can do about it._

_And I wanna hold you._

_And show you how much you mean to me._

_Oh yeah, that's right._

_Don't you know I want you in my life my life my life._

A/N: Like the song? Hate the song? Do you even know the song? Even know the band? Like the fic? Hate the fic? Like me? Hate me? Got a random comment with no meaning whatsoever? Then review! There is a box below this writing. It says submit review on it. Just click on it... That one right there... And review! Please?__

__

__

__

__


End file.
